Carrie Bradshaw
Carrie Bradshaw is the main character and the protagonist in The Carrie Diaries. She is junior at Castlebury High School. Carrie struggles to juggle her personal life, her internship at a Manhattan law firm, and the life she dreams. History Early life Carrie is a 17-year-old high-school student living in Castlebury, Connecticut who dreams of being a famous writer. Carrie's mother recently died from cancer and a result, Carrie's younger sister, is more rebellious than ever, and their father, Tom, is overwhelmed with the responsibility of suddenly having to care for two teenage girls on his own.She also must deal with being in love as a teenager with Sebation Kydd, and the reality of first time sex with him and loosing her virginity. She takes an after-school, once-a-week internship at a law firm in New York City which she relishes as a stepping stone in her quest to leave her small town behind her. Personality Carrie is known to be an over-thinker. She says exactly what she thinks or feels, even though sometimes she may regret it. She has a cheery, bubbly personality, and is always putting a smile on her face even though the circumstance she is in. Carrie has high morals, and is not easily pressured by others. She is still a virgin, and wants to keep it that way until she meets her special somebody. Carrie although is very talkative, takes a good ear to hear people out, and is there to comfort her friends when they need her the most. Physical appearance Carrie has blonde very curly hair, with green eyes. She is notably carrying a smile, and has a youthful complexion. She also looks very much so like her mother (her mother had blonde curly hair aswell.) Carrie is petite compared to her friends, Maggie, Mouse , and Walt, and Sebastian . Carrie starts to put on makeup a lot more when in the middle of Season One, as her character begins to mature, and "grow-up." The clothing she usually wears differs from when she's in the city, or when she's at home. In the beginning, lot of her style was based on pieces of her mother's clothing. For example, the purse that got recognition by Larissa Loughton. Considering the series takes place in the 80's, you can see that there is alot of neon colours, and fashion trends that were made of that era. Relationships *Sebastian Kydd is Carrie's ex-boyfriend. Carrie met Sebastian at the Castlebury Swimming Pool. When Carrie found out that Sebastian was going to her school she took an interest in him and they became romantically intrested in each other. Their relationship has been complicated ever since Carrie found out about Sebastian's secret. They have always cared for each other, even during their temporary break-up, but when he cheats on her with Maggie in the season one finale "Kiss Yesterday Goodbye" Carrie decides to not forgive him. George Silver George is Carrie's ex-boyfriend. He was Carrie's boyfriend while Sebastian was dating Donna LaDonna. . Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery! Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters